Bootstraps Bootstraps
by Jacks-Angel91
Summary: did bootstrap really die?heres his side of the story R & R PLEASE
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

"It's not right,"Bill murmured "No' right at all" . It had been two weeks since the mutiner and all that haunted Bootstraps dreams were images of Jack walking the plank,that look Jack had given him,IT had felt like a steel rod going right through his stomach.He had just woken from one of those dreams.Jack had been his best friedn since childhood,and he had let Barbossa convince him that Jack was a bad Captian leading to betrayal,even if Jack was still alive and got off the island,he'd never forgive Bill."I'll tell the Captian,"he said to himself"In the mornin',he'd keel-haul me if I woke um up now"  
Bootstrap woke to the sound of cannons,do they have to do this this early? he thought as he rolled out of bed and slipped a shirt on.He walked up on deck and saw everyone running around,he went to see what was goiung on,but was stopped by Ragetti "Bou' time you woke up Bootstrap,Barbossa wants you in his cabin,"he said "What does he want now?"Bill asked "Search me"RAgetti said and walked off.  
Bootstrap made his way to the captians cabin and opened the door,it had already changed,the shelf had been taken down wher eJack had kept his supply of rum,and replaced with a crimson drape and table,thwals were covered with the drapes,and sitting in Jakcs chair was Barbossa,the godfersaken monkey perched on his shoulder."WEll I see someone finally woke up!"Barbosa said with a laugh.Bootstrap just stood there,emotionless,staring at the room "What the devil has he done to the cabin ":Bill thought "I see ye admirin' the decor Bill ,what ya think " "Wonderful"He said,but not really knowing what the man had said,thne he remebered what he was going to tell him "Barbossa,what you did to Jackw as wrong,I' wasn' right with the code,not righ' with it wha'soever"he said,pulling himself to his full height .He watched as Barbossa got up and went over to the shelfves,full of maps,and pulled out the code ,the monkey jumping off his shoulder as he went,Bill watched him lay the battered parchment on the table "Show me Bill,where does it say anytihn' like that in the code?"HE said raising his eyebrows at Bill "I couldn' show ye right now bu' it must 'avew sometihn' about it" Bootstrap argued making a gesture at the paper.Barbossa shok his head,Bill knew instantly he'd pushed too many buttons on the mans patience "Bill,Bill,Bill"he said laughing slightly "Your too muhc like Sparrow himself"then came the arm around the shoulder,Botostrap got even more nearvous than he was before "And god know we don' need another one of him aboard,"The grin turned to a frown and Bootstrap Bill soon found himself in the brig. 


	2. Chapter 2: Nearly Dead and an Unknown To...

Chapter 2  
Nearly dead

Bill looked back at the crowd of chanting pirates,they all had their cutlasses out,pointing at him.He looked back at the blue water below him,and gulped,he'd never see Will angain,or his wife,Amelia again."JUMP!"he heard Bo'sun yell and felt himself wobble off the edge,into the water.  
The impact of the water knocked him senseless,thank god for the curse,he thought as he hit bottom he began frantically untying the restrains that held him to the cannon,he shook his leg and got one foot free,the other was firmly tied to the cannon,he jerked and heard a crack,his leg was broken he yelled as the searing pain ran up his leg,but noone heard him,save the fish as he whited out.  
Bootstrap woke to strange voices,he opened his eyes,all he saw were blurred figures standing over him,then it got clearer,he was lying on a beach,and it seemed as if the whole of the town was crouching over him,then he realized who it was...The British Navy "Oh,god no' you"he said,backing away as fast as he could,dragging his broken leg with him  
"Whoa sir,calm down all we want to do is help,"the officer said,slowly moving towards Bill.Bills eyes went wide as he frantically searched for an opening between them,he spotted one,between the one that was talking and another,he looked at the man then got up on his feet,and ran,his leg colapsed under him when he got as far as the town gate.He pulled himself up using the gates handle and watched as the men loked forhim,he didn't want their help,they'd find out he was a pirate,and hang him,he couldn't have that,he had a family at home.Bill opened the gate and went inside the city.People paid no heed to him as he limped into town,they all were busy,he looke dfor someone who could tell him where the doctor was " 'scuse me,bu' can you tell me where the doctor is?"He asked a lady,"Certainly,go passed the tavern and turn to yer right,ye can' miss it" she said with a smile "Thanks" he replied and toddled on down the road

Bill pushed the door open and stepped inside,he looked around at the place,there was a little fire in the fireplace still burning."Hello?Is there anyone in here?"he said,his leg hurt like heck,and it took all he had to stand up ,finally he saw a figure move into the firelight "Oh sorry,didn' know anyone was here"came a soft voice,he watched the figure move over to him,It was a woman,about in her mid 30's,around his own age but a little older,her blonde hair was pulled up in a messy bun and her apron was half on,she saw his leg and grimaced "Lord man,whatcha do toyer leg?"she said,helping Bill over to a chair,relief,he thought,as he sunk into the chair and watched her look over his leg"How'd ye do this?"she asked,looking up to him "oh..I...I,got it caught in the rigging of a ship"he said,he didn't want to tell her that he'd sunk to the bottom,didn't die and broke his leg,yeah really believeable.she sighed then said "I've told an' told those sailors ter be more careful!"She said,getting up "Well,Mr...Mr..." "Turner"he said,then thought otherwise "yer leg will hve ot heal up pretty quickly if ye plan to get bakc on the sea"  
"Is there a place I can stay until it heals?" Bill asked,he ment to add somewhere the navy couldn't find him,but forgot,dan my memory he thought "well,I 'ave a spare room,bu' unless you wan' a room at thuh tavern..."she said,her words drifting off "No,here..here will be fine"he said,slightly grinning.  
Bootstrap watched as the door shut,he turned around and looked at his surroundings,there was asmall nightstand beside a twinbed with rather thin sheets,the drapes were in bad need of repair,ut it didn't matter to him,10 years of sleeping in a rolling hammock had given his back murder.  
He laid down on the bed and gazed at the ceiling,there was a thin crack leading from the wall to a fourth of the center of the roof,it looked like a very thin snake,slithering across the ceiling.He felt his eyelids go heavy,and he fell into a dead sleep.

_Bill raced down the stairs of the Blakc pearl,he had to reach Jack and tell him about Barbossas plan of mutiny.It seemed as if the stairs went on and on,he saw the door,but it was tooo far away.All the sudden he felt a hand on his arm,he whirled around and Bo'sun had him by the arm,giving him a warning look,the moonlight came in and all he saw was a skeleton,grinning at him_ Bill rolled off the bed onto the floor,sending him into fits,making himself gert tangled in the bed sheets even more than he already was "whoa!Mr. Turner..MR. TURNER!your alrigh'!" said the woman as she helped him out of the sheets."Wha'..what happened?"he said,he knew perfectly well,but didn't think it was right,the dream had been obviously a vision of the past.When the mutiny occured "Ye threw a fit on the floor you did." she said,helping him up.  
Later on she checked the broken leg,it was better and he could walk on it using a cruch,but nothing else.Bootstrap found out her name was Cearia,she was new to the town and had taken over the job as medicine woman after the older one had died.

Bill started walking around town two weeks later,he found out he was on a little island just 9 miles from Tortuga,he called it nameless .He had yet to find out the name,every now and again He had to duck into an alley when a redcoat went by,he couldn't be found out and didn't want to risk being seen.  
Cieara started noticing her new friends behavior right after she took the splint off.Hiding in alleyways,going the opposite direction when an officer came,she didn't understand it,was he a pirate,a bucanner,a rebel?What!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Settled in and thoughts of revenge.

Bill had just finished hiding from the guard as he edged out of the shadowy allyway.It had been at least 10 months since he was found on the beach,but he didn't care,he still was what people refered to as a pirate,the brand showed clearly on his right arm,he rembered quarreling with the Trading company about the brand not being put on his forehead like many unlucky ones fate had been,his excuse was headaches he got frequently and that it would make them worse.He laughed,that had been Jacks excuse too,he missed his friend of 20 years not knowing if he was alive or dead,hopefully Jack was alive,and was somewhere that Barbossa wouldn't find him.

Tortuga:Faithful Bride Tavern  
Jack stared into the mug while he thought,he watched as the rum swirled around inside,he felt hurt as well as betrayed,Bill had been his best friend for as long as he could remember,and he had went along with Barbossa with the mutiny,leaving him on that forsaken little island,the only good thing was its supply of drink and that the rumrunners picked him up.He was determined to get the Pearl back,and have a nice long chat with old Bill about what freindship ment,maybe even teach him a new word,eunuch.

nameless,8 miles from Tortuga  
Bill sat donw at the bar "what shall it be today Mr. Turner" the bartender asked,he had came to know more about Bill then Bill knew about himself,but had promised to keep his secret away from the townspeople,as to keep from getting hanged,the bartender was helping Bill find his wife and son,he'd lost track of them after he sent the medallion off. "good new Bill,Me thinks I got a track on yer son,bad news though,yer wifes dead" the bartender siad,wiping the counter off with a dirty cloth he had pulled out earlier "What?" Bil said nearly knocking the mug off the counter "Aye,a smal band of pirates raided the island,she wouldn' hand over yer weddin' ring so they shot her". Bill felt tears welling in his eyes,"what.. what about William?"he said "WEll,seem thuh lil' whelp got away,took the firs' ship he coul' catch,they say tha' ship 'asewn't came in yet tohugh,its set out ter Port Royale Jamaica". he said,heading to the back,Bill grinned,Willw as still alive,but heading to the mostv feared place a pirate could head to,Port Royale.


End file.
